Remedy
by SomethingIDontKnow
Summary: Jazz has been sneaking off of Autobot base at night, and tonight, Prowl is determined to find out why. What he doesn't know is that what he learns this night, will change their relationship forever. Set just as the Great War begins. Starts out Soundwave/Jazz-ish, but that's not the point. PxJ!


**Title: Remedy**

**Chapter: Oneshot**

**Author: SomethingIDontknow**

**Rating: T (For sexy dancing, mecha lovin', angst, and some creeping.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, that's Hasbro's. Lucky.**

**Author's Note: Sweet Primus, this is ancient. And I finally finished it. :D I deserve cookies. Read and Review, my pretties? (Cause honestly, it's old and really, I don't like it.)**

Prowl fit himself firmly against the wall, careful not to shift his door wings against the surface as he peered around the corner. Jazz was walking silently through the bombed out building's skeletal ground floor. The concrete walls were barely standing, but they created a thin shield. The room was quite large, and pitch black but for a silver pool of light from Cybertron's closest moon coming through the collapsed ceiling near the center. Jazz was walking with that subtle swagger what Prowl knew meant he was on a mission. And succeeding. The smaller mech stopped at the edge of the room's black ring, his paint barely shimmering in the soft light. For a few moments, there was no movement. Just the whisper of wind moving through the building.

"You know what I wanna hear."

Jazz's voice was so sudden in the silence, Prowl nearly jumped back, betraying his position. From somewhere in the dark, there was a rumble. The rumble amplified, becoming a physical sensation that washed over the Enforcer's sensor net, creating an uncomfortable vibration. Prowl shifted, trying to ease the feeling. Jazz didn't seem to be feeling the same. His threw back his helm and let his mouth fall open, his knees trembled and his hands rose slightly, palms out as he moaned softly. He never moaned like that for Prowl. The Praxian pushed the thought aside, now worried as his processor raced over who could be making that sound. There weren't many good options.

"I need that beat, the way only you can mix it."

Prowl was a little more prepared for the sound of Jazz's voice this time. Less so for his words. What was going on?

He nearly locked up as Soundwave stepped out of the darkness and into the shaft of light. His speakers were fully exposed, pounding out a slow beat that seemed to possess Jazz's body.

The little mech was swaying slowly, helm bobbing slightly. His optics still closed, he seemed oblivious to Soundwave's approach. Soundwave stopped near the center, turning down the volume slowly until the room was ringing with the absence of the beat. Jazz opened his optics again and Prowl was taken aback by the hunger in those bright blue lenses.

"You are a master tease." Jazz smiled, unashamed of the tremble in his voice, "But you know what I'm really here for."

Prowl could feel his spark clench at the pure emotion in Jazz as he spoke. He knew Jazz was an emotional mech, but he had no idea it was this deep.

Across the room, Soundwave finally spoke. "You could stop sneaking around like this." His voice was deep and smooth and unmodulated, a sharp contrast to the usual monotonous drone. "Decepticons would never demand you repress your passions like this."

"I know."

Behind his wall, Prowl barely strangled a cry of outrage. What was Jazz thinking?

"But I'm well aware of what they will demand. We've been through this, Soundwave, and we agreed."

The big mech inclined his helm slightly. "Of course. I merely wished to express my sadness at your need for sneaking and deceit."

Jazz's expression darkened.

"Get with the melody or I'm hitting the road." he said softly, barely audible but clearly agitated.

Soundwave stared at him a few moments longer before sighing. "As you wish. I have some new music in from a planet not too far from ours. The lyrics aren't Cybertronian, but you can crack the language easily, I'm sure."

Jazz nodded, frame tensing the way it did right before he struck in hand to hand combat. Slowly, ever so slowly, the two mechs began to circle each other, moving in a careful rhythm as a new beat began to ripple through the room. At no more than an arm's length apart, they reached out, fingers brushing over shoulder plating. A soft techno beat thrummed around them, building quickening before lyrics began. A female voice was singing sweetly, but with the steady beat as the pair slid arms around each other, beginning a common Cybertronian dance.

_I can see you stalking like a predator, I've been here before_

_Temptation calls like Adam to the apple but I will not be caught_

_'Cause I can read those velvet eyes and all I see is lies_

Jazz already had his mouth open, panting breaths as he danced with the Decepticon. Prowl could barely believe his optics. Jazz? Dancing with Soundwave? And so beautifully, so sensually. Their hands slid over each other's frames quickly, teasing tweaks and fleeting passes.

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

"They're already so cold." Jazz was panting as his partner whirled him around and pulled him close again, "These mechs have embraced this war like a lifeline. I can't live like that. I can't be a sparkless war machine." He pressed his faceplates against Soundwave's shoulder, as they danced. "I don't want to loose the part of me that can't live without this. But how can I survive this war when the only way I can carry on is this." Prowl sensed these were metaphorical questions, but questions that needed answers. He wondered if Soundwave knew how appropriate his song choice was.

"I'll get you the song file, if you need it."

"Thanks, I will."

Apparently he did.

_Spin me faster like a kaleidoscope, all I've got's the floor_

_Yeah, you can try but I've found the antidote, music is the cure_

_So you can try to paralyze but I know best this time_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

"And my partner, I want to take things further, but he's such a cold mech. Born that way, maybe. But he can be kind and sweet and he's so beautiful. And at the same time… I'm afraid that I'll let myself fall too far in love and he'll still hold my hand and kiss my cheek before leaving me alone when I need more. I can't tell him about my deepest passions because I know he thinks they have no place in this war. Yet here I am, pouring out my spark and I don't love you. In fact, I should probably be shooting you. Oh Soundwave, what's wrong with the world?"

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

Soundwave pulled Jazz's back against his front and the pair swayed for a moment before whirling apart again. "This war is going to change everything, Jazz. For everyone. Maybe you will need to learn to be cold like your lover. The more I watch stability decay around us, the more certain I am it's the only way to survive." he said softly, forcing Prowl to tune his audials hard into his voice while struggling to block out the music.

"Are you saying this is over?" Jazz sounded terribly heartbroken and Prowl's spark clenched at the tone.

"I'm afraid so, Jazz. I can't risk anyone finding out about this. Megatron holds me too high in his regards and my creations need the kind of protection that provides." Soundwave held Jazz close again. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, I guess it's just time for the both of us." Jazz said back, tightening his grip on Soundwave's arms, "But… I think you're wrong. I'm not going to let any of them cripple my passion. Not even this war will take my love for music. I need it too much."

"I'm glad." Soundwave's voice was becoming too soft for Prowl to hear, "You deserve all the pleasure it brings you."

_And when the music fades away I know I'll be okay_

_Contagious rhythms in my brain, let it play_

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_Here is my remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

The pair danced to another few songs, all in the same language, all with that heady, pounding beat. Prowl watched all the while. They traded no secrets, no information, just music. There was nothing left to say. The last song was slower. Their dance became gentle, decidedly less sexual. And then they parted.

Soundwave gazed down at Jazz and Jazz gazed up at him.

"So this is Goodbye." The little mech murmured, the silcence seeming to swallow his words.

"It is." Soundwave almost sounded pained, "I hope to see you again on the other side of this, Jazz. Maybe then mecha like us will have a chance."

"You should come DJ for me when I rebuild my club." Jazz offered out his hand and Soundwave took it, "This planet'll be needing an escape once the dust settles." The big mech nodded, but said nothing. He turned and simply walked away. Jazz watched him go. Prowl couldn't see Soundwave anymore and still Jazz watched. The warehouse was ringing with the sheer absence of sound, the empty air was heavy. It was pierced by Jazz's voice, beautifully in tune, the phantom of the first song's music haunting his words as he sang slowly:

_No more poison killing my emotion_

_I will not be frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

_Stop, stop praying 'cause I'm not not playing_

_I'm not frozen, dancing is my remedy, remedy, oh_

Jazz paused a moment. Then, slowly, deliberately, he turned and looked up at Prowl. No, he couldn't know, Prowl had been so careful… Their optics met and Prowl was paralyzed. Fear and guilt pinned him where he crouched and Jazz just watched him, his visor unreadable. And his lips parted and he sang:

_Move while you're watching me, dance with the enemy_

_I've got a remedy oh, uh, oh, uh, oh_

Prowl stood from where he crouched, there was no use in hiding.

"I knew." Jazz said, his voice carrying easily, his accent giving Prowl a shiver, "Knew you where there. But I also knew tonight would be the last. He's got a family to take care of, and nothing's worth risking that. So he'll get cold and deny himself everything he loves for them." His chin tipped up, defiant. "I won't do that. If you want to turn me in for being in love, do it. I wont hide who I am for this war."

Prowl gazed at him a long while. "You love him?" His voice came out weak and trembling and he cursed it. Something flashed across Jazz's face, too fast to be read.

"Prowl, I was talking about the music." _Idiot_.

"I'm sorry." When had he lost all control of his vocalizer? "So sorry."

"Prowl? Come down here." And he was helpless to that voice, one of so many reasons he had fallen. He slid down the rubble gracefully, doorwings assisting his gyros. A cloud of dust followed him, settling behind him as they faced each other in the quiet.

And Jazz was throwing his arms around Prowl, holding him tight for a few moments before pulling away to look up at him. "I had kinda hoped you would never find out. But I'm glad you did. If you want to leave, I'll understand. I'm not the best associate for someone like you."

"Someone like me?" Prowl asked softly, trying not to be wounded by those words.

"Prowl, you're someone in this war. You're gonna be a hero, a commander and a leader in your own right. I'm gonna be chasing these little escapes until the war is through. I can't live the way you do, baby." Jazz was rubbing a thumb over Prowl's chevron comfortingly as he held his helm in his hands, "I cant be numb."

"I don't want to be numb, Jazz." Prowl's vocalizer wobbled again, but he took Jazz's smaller frame resolutely in his arms, "I want to be your escape. I want... Jazz, I want you."

Jazz tucked his helm into Prowl's shoulder, venting softly. "I want you too, Prowler, more… more than anything." He whispered, "But you gotta understand, these military spy-type mechs… I need to know I can trust you, Prowler."

Prowl held him tight, kissing his audial horn lightly. "Maybe we can strike a deal, Jazz. You keep me living, I'll keep you safe?"

The smaller mech laughed, the sound real music to Prowl's audials. "That sounds perfect. Baby, I'll be your lifeline. You'll be my remedy."

**A/N: Thoughts? Comments? Accusations? Please fill in the little box below, hit send, and feel good about life. :)**


End file.
